Numbers in Snow
by WookieCookie
Summary: After the interview, Charlie doesn't know where to put his face anymore. Don is such a menace sometimes. Eppescest Not-beta.


_**Warnings: OOC, Eppescest, Grammar Mistakes, Inspired by the 'Japanese Couple's Snow Storm Interview', and many, many more.**_

* * *

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to Japan." was the first thing Charlie could muster in the lane of heavy snow and people passing by, trying to inch closer to their friends, family or lover for a tiniest but familiar comfort. He slipped his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, puffing a white fog from his mouth as he continued to follow his brother from behind like a lost little kitten.

They kept walking, and walking, and walking in the pit of snow and when Charlie realized the older man wasn't going to move a muscle to answer his predicament, he kicked him in the shin.

"Holy mother of glitter sheep!-" Don stumbled on the road _- the passing Asians cast a bemused look at him -_ before he recoiled his stature back and steadied his balance. He looked at his brother in midst horror. "Char, what the hell? I could have died!" He flailed dramatically. One hand was holding a pink umbrella Don bought from an anime convention they just visited. _(Don took a liking toward android cosplayers, especially females)_.

Charlie rolled his eyes. Only when he was with him alone, did Don's childishness surfaced from his usual astute facade. Not that Charlie minded because as Don said, and he quoted, "I only allow my special one to see this side of me."

"Didn't you hear me? I told you we shouldn't have gone to Japan for a vacation."

Don raised a perfect brow, "What's wrong with Tokyo?"

"There's nothing wrong with Tokyo. It's just; we already know the snow is going to be heavy and yet..."

Don assessed his brother when the other threw his gaze downward, scuffling his feet at the snow beneath his shoes. When Charlie heard a rustle from his brother, he looked up only to find Don's face was so damn close to his and Charlie quickly chanted _'Don't you dare kiss me in public, Don!'_.

Charlie stared at his backgrounds. People barely acknowledged them both, too busy trying to flee from the cold.

"Charlie."

"Y-yeah?" His voice was so soft that he was sure none could hear it in the cold weather except for his brother. The man's lips were inches apart from his, and if Don puffed his breath, Charlie would have felt the hot temperature from it.

Don entered his personal space and then, "I heard only idiots whine in snow."

Charlie smacked him in the head.

Don, the jerk, just laughed it off and continued walking. This time, he pulled his little brother with him, by his side, safely tucked under his arm as they made their way into the falling ice.

It was then the brothers noticed two people; a man with a giant ass camera slung on his shoulder and a lady with a microphone too big it almost covered her adorable face and judging from the way she dressed, she probably was a reporter.

Don didn't make such a fuss about it. Neither did Charlie. They just kept walking in the sea of people.

That was, until the woman pointed at them and the glint in her eyes made Charlie worry. As if she'd found the targets she was hunting for. The petite Asian woman ran towards them _- she stopped abruptly in front of them to seal their pathway. Clever girl – _before she squeaked (literally) a perfect and neatly accented, "May I disturb you two for a few minutes?" at the Eppes brothers.

Don blinked.

Charlie sputtered. He slowly turned around to look at his brother and when (damn it Don!) he saw the man with his infamous Cheshire grin and slanted-looking gaze; he knew Don would acquiesce to the request.

"We have a few minutes, sure." He answered nonchalantly.

"Great!" The woman smiled brightly. She poked her thumb at the cameraman, possibly asking him to roll it and record everything.

She said something in Japanese. The cameraman replied back, slightly pointing at them with his chin as the woman's eyes twinkled in excitement. Seconds later, they reserved their focus back at the brothers.

_"This year,"_ she began in her mother language (Thank god for Japanese class), looking at the camera, and _"is by far the heaviest and thickest snow we ever have for the very first time in five years."_

"What is she saying?" Don whispered.

"Snow is such a _female dog_." Charlie answered bluntly.

"Oh," Don seemed happy with the answer.

_"...-we have two foreigners with us here this evening._" She looked at them. No, she looked at Don before she pointed the mic in his face. "Is there something you wish to share with us regarding the snow in Japan?"

She winked at the older man. Charlie knew from her body's language and words alone, that she wasn't flirting with his lover. It was the woman's way of giving Don a permission to say whatever he wanted to say regardless of the consequence.

"Well," Don tried, "The snow is such a _female dog_, but you know? It doesn't matter because it's still fun since the snow is the reason I get to tease and poke at my lover's turmoil for being in the cold." He elbowed Charlie in the ribcage. "This one here is my favourite drama queen. The honey to my bee, the water to me melon and the paper to my pencil. Sappy romance like that."

The genius looked horrified.

Don continued, "The snow can be thick and cold but I know a way to keep my lover hot and warmth once we reach our hotel." He said seriously. "So yeah, it's fun being with the one you love in this kind of season. As my lover often said, _'Where there's a Don, there's a heated make love session'_. Right, Charlie?"

Right about now, Charlie was already hiding behind his brother. His face scrunched against Don's shoulder while he closed his face from the rest of the world with his hands. Good heaven, it was embarrassing.

The reporter appeared satisfied with the answer. She leaned closer to Don and whispered "Wanna tell the make love session in details to me?"

"That's all for the evening! We're leaving!" Charlie pulled his brother with him, ignoring the woman's shouts of 'Thanks and goodbye' at them.

Don chuckled, teased, poked and prodded him all the way to their hotel. Charlie was severely mad, embarrassed even but when Don kept his promise of keeping him hot and warmth later in the night; Charlie was too breathless to care.

* * *

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
